mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 4
Trouble In The Hallway, or MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 4, is the fourth episode of the High School Adventures series. Summary Crescent Belle learns that Rarity is angry with her for talking to her boyfriend Flamenco. Characters * Crescent Belle * Pyrohoof * Windy Rush * Rainbow Surf * Gingerbella * Balloon Pop * Maryanne * Flamenco * Clementine * Cortland * Willowshy * Shadow Gloom * Rarity * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Cherry Pie * Lily Blossom * Sunlight Glimmer * Mrs. Peppermint Story TWO DAYS LATER '-MONDAY, OCTOBER 13-' ~(Scene: Crescent and Flamenco's dorm room)~ (Crescent Belle sits in front of her mirror, levitating her blue ribbons to her mane and tying them up to their usual pigtails. On the small table beside her is a plate of muffins. She looks around, realizing it's silent.) * Crescent Belle: Did Flamenco leave already?... (shrugs) Eh. (bites at muffin) If I overslept, he would've let me know. (She heard a faint thud from outside her dorm room. The door opens with her magic aura, and on the other side is Balloon Pop, who falls to the floor once the door swung open.) * Crescent Belle: Were you just...? (Balloon hops back on all fours.) * Balloon Pop: Yep! Come on! Rainbow Surf is about to do his morning jam! * Crescent Belle: His what? (Shadow Gloom peeks in.) * Shadow Gloom: He goes on top of the fountain that in front of the school and plays his guitar. * Crescent Belle: That sounds cool. I'd love to hear it. ~(Scene: Outside Sunshine High)~ (Some ponies have already gathered outside around the fountain. There is Rainbow Surf jamming out on his guitar, while those that are watching clapped and cheered. Crescent, Balloon, and Shadow met up with Pyrohoof, Gingerbella, and Willowshy.) * Gingerbella: Yay! Isn't Rainbow Surf, like, amazing? (notices Crescent, Balloon, and Shadow) Oh! Hey guys! * Crescent Belle: Hey, Gingerbella. Wow! Rainbow's really good with that guitar! * Willowshy: Oh, he's more than good. * Pyrohoof: Yep. Did you know he can play any instrument in existance? * Crescent Belle: For real? * Pyrohoof: (nodding) Totally! (Rainbow's instrumental solo comes to an end and everypony cheered.) * Rainbow Surf: Thank you! You're a wonderful audience! (Sunlight Glimmer comes over, levitating a pair of ear muffs.) * Sunlight Glimmer: Yes. That's great and all, but all of you must get back inside right now. Class starts in a few minutes. ~(Scene: Sunshine High hallway)~ (Cut to the snobby mares talking.) * Lily Blossom: ...It's true. I saw them at the mall. * Cherry Pie: Me too. * Maryanne: So did I. * Rarity: And that's it? * Lily Blossom: Well, we were about to dump honey on them, but...that didn't work out so well. * Pinkie Pie: Aw. I wish I was there. * Rarity: Whatever. You three just can't do anything right. (Her boyfriend shows up.) * Flamenco: Rarity! * Rarity: Oh, hello, Flamenco! (The two kissed.) * Lily Blossom: First of all, get a room, you two. And second...Rarity, she's coming this way! * Rarity: (maliciously) Oh...right. * Flamenco: Dearie, what's the matter? * Rarity: (sweet-talking) Nothing, dear. (Once she noticed Crescent and her friends, she runs over and stands in front of her, forcing Crescent and friends to stop walking.) * Rarity: So...Crescent Belle, is it? Hmph. I'm surprised you decided to show up. * Crescent Belle: Well, why wouldn't I? * Rarity: Hmph. Just saying. I just heard from my friends, saying that they saw you and your pathetic circle of friends at the mall the other day. * Crescent Belle: What?! * Rarity: Listen here, missy! Everypony in Sunshine High knows that I'm the prettiest mare there is, and nopony...and I repeat, NOPONY, is prettier than me! I'm the popular one, and only I'' deserve the title as prettiest mare in school! * '''Crescent Belle:' Rarity, where is this coming from? * Rarity: That's none of your concern! I know what you're planning, Crescent Belle! * Crescent Belle: What are you talking about? * Rarity: You're trying to upstage me. Is that right? * Crescent Belle: What?! That's not true! I just-- * Rarity: Stop talking. Anyways, do you know what day it is? * Crescent Belle: Obviously, it's Monday. * Rarity: (sweet-talking) Yes, it is Monday. (suddenly angry) It's also the day you DIE!! Care to guess why I said so?! * Crescent Belle: No. * Rarity: (angry) It's because YOU SAT NEXT TO MY LOVE IN HISTORY CLASS!!! Everypony knows that you should NOT talk to my boyfriend! (turns to face Flamenco) And as for you, Flamenco! How DARE you keep this from me! WHY?! * Flamenco: Rarity, my love, I think you're just overreacting. * Rarity: (angry) OVERREACTING?!? I know you're just doing that to avoid trouble, but now you've created more trouble! (turning back to Crescent) And as for you, Crescent Belle! For talking to my boyfriend, I hope a BEATDOWN will teach you a lesson! GIRLS!!! (Pinkie, Twilight, Lily, and Cherry surround Crescent, preparing to beat her up. Rarity noticed Maryanne isn't part of it.) * Rarity: MARYANNE!! YOU GET IN ON THIS TOO!! (Maryanne joins the other four popular girls.) * Rarity: I hope you'll enjoy the afterlife way better than school! Get here, girls! (Pinkie, Twilight, Lily, Cherry, and Maryanne piled on top of Crescent and began their assault on her. Shadow, Balloon, and Pyrohoof ran over and tried to pull them off her, but to no avail. Flamenco runs over and aggressively pushes the girls aside. Crescent is now unconcious with some bruises all over her body.) * Flamenco: Crescent! (Pinkie, Twilight, Lily, Cherry, and Maryanne are pushed away by some other ponies, including Willowshy, Gingerbella, Windy Rush, Rainbow, Clementine, Cortland, Shadow, Balloon, and Pyrohoof.) * Gingerbella: Oh my gosh! Is she okay?! * Pyrohoof: (glaring at Rarity) You knocked her out. (Windy flies off. Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Cherry, and Lily shared a laugh at this.) * Twilight Sparkle: She's sure going to remember this. * Pinkie Pie: (laughs) Yeah. (Just then, Windy returns with a white alicorn with flowing pale red mane/tail shows up--Mrs. Peppermint.) * Mrs. Peppermint: What is going on here?! * Clementine: Mrs. Peppermint! Crescent Belle is hurt! * Shadow Gloom: Rarity and her friends beat her up. * Mrs. Peppermint: They did? (Some of the ponies stepped back to make room for her. Mrs. Peppermint approaches Crescent.) * Mrs. Peppermint: Crescent Belle, can you hear me? (No response.) We need to get you to the nurse right away! (Crescent is being held by Windy, and the latter flies off following Mrs. Peppermint. Once they left, Flamenco turns to face Rarity with pure anger on his face.) * Flamenco: Rarity! Como pudiste hacer esto?! -translation: How could you do this?! * Rarity: Why did you go over to her? * Flamenco: To help her! Rarity, I have had it with the way you treat other ponies! What do you have against Crescent Belle? So she spoke to me during History class. Big deal! And it was all awkward. So what? And besides, it wasn't even her choice to sit next to me. There just happened to be an empty desk nearby. * Rarity: Still, she shouldn't have-- * Flamenco: Stop. What do you think I am, your little baby? * Rarity: But I never said-- * Flamenco: No. Stop talking. I can't take anymore of your horrible attitude. I'm done with you. (He angrily walks away, leaving the white unicorn in tears. She bursts out crying and runs away.) * Cherry Pie: Rarity! Wait for us! (The other five popular mares run after their friend.) --- To be continued...